Living on the Grind
by ShamelessWhumpage
Summary: NC-17, Fan continuation; DARK!AU! Coffee Shop Under the Big Top , where Clint Barton makes the best damn coffee anyone has ever tasted. Hurt/Broken!Clint, Protective!Coulson and everyone. RAPE/NONCON, SLASH, ABUSE, SMUT, READ FULL WARNINGS ON INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**RATING: M; NC-17! GO AWAY LITTLE CHILDREN, COMEBACK WHEN YER OLDER ;-;…**

**A/N: A fan-based continuation-ish of the story "A little bit of your taste (in my mouth)"written by ellievolia and sirona who can be found on archive of our own works. You do not need to read the story stated to understand this one, but that story is a damn good one. AU! Coffee Shop (Under the Big Top), where Clint Barton makes the best damn coffee anyone has ever tasted. Hurt/Broken!Clint, Protective!Coulson and everyone.**

**WARNINGS: DARK, Rape/non-con, Dub-con, self-harm, smutty-smut-porn-smut, abuse, male/male parings, male/female pairings (added for fairness). Warning list may grow.**

**Pairings: Clint/Coulson, Clint/Male-OC, Tony/Steve, Darcy/Bucky.**

**If you don't like what's stated above (e.g. pairings, warnings) I suggest you turn around before reading a fic that isn't for you. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want hateful/flaming reviews that isn't a helpful critic or a simply happy review, e.g: Nice chapter vs Ythehell two boys like each other? OR e.g: I didn't like the way you described Steve's reaction, it could have been more this-that-this vs EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

**Thank you and hope you enjoy! Sorry for the block of writing above, it'll only appear for the first chapter, except warnings, that goes on every chapter.**

Chapter One

It's been six months ever since Clint and Coulson had broken up, but Clint decided to keep the "Discount on Coffee for Everyone Who Knew Coulson." It was a reminder to himself of the better times he had with Coulson, that he would soon have to let drag behind. He sighed under this breath as he checked on the scones. They were still raw, but he had already knew that, he just wanted to occupy himself.

His regular customers had begun to realize the slight change in Clint, and the slight change in taste from the coffee they had bought. Though, the coffee was still good, easily topping off any other coffee house in the city, it just wasn't as good.

Even though the break up happened six months ago, it had only been recently when Darcy noticed Clint's consistent fumbling and burning himself with hot water or scalding milk. His hands were bandaged messily, and whenever she had tried to fix the wrapping, Clint would shake his head no, telling her that there were too many customers and they had to get busy.

The clock hit three, and he knew this routine.

Coulson came through the door followed by Steve and Bucky. They were on their break, tired as hell.

Bucky propped up to the counter of the coffee shop, "Hey darling!" He smiled, pecking Darcy on the cheek.

Coulson frowned as he looked at Clint, who was fully avoiding his gaze. "Clint?" He asked, noticing the sad look in his eyes, "are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Yeah." Clint replied, feeling a bit worn down, trying to pour the hot water and milk into the readily made blend of coffee. He had created a habit of pre-making Steve, Bucky, and Coulson's coffee knowing that the three always went with the "surprise me" option.

"Let me." Darcy insisted, nudging Clint away, knowing that he would only burn himself again. "Why don't you take a break boss? I can handle this until rush hour."

Clint nodded and the four took a seat at an empty table.

Ever since the breakup, Clint had taken the liberty of sitting next to Steve, and across from Bucky. He had told everyone that he was fine, Coulson apologizing endlessly, had begun to see damage to Clint. Coulson wanted to just scoop Clint back into his arms and embrace him for a long while, and take in the fruity scent of shampoo that he had always used, but he held himself back, reminding himself that Clint would be safer dating someone with a normal occupation rather than a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent.

Darcy passed out the coffee, giving something stronger for Clint who only wanted to take in the steam rather than the liquid.

"Well this is awkward isn't it?" Bucky chuckled, trying to break the silence that always seemed to float above the two.

Captain looked at Clint, watching how the man seemed to be in the world of his own. "Should we get going?" He asked unsure, not knowing if Coulson's presence was actually hurting Clint.

Clint's eyes snapped away from looking at the edge of Coulson's tie. "No!" He mindlessly shouted. "Sorry. I just haven't been sleeping well lately."

"What happened?" Bucky asked, while Coulson stared.

Clint shook his head. "I just haven't been able to. Maybe it's something I ate before I went to bed, or something in my day that seems off that keeps me awake. I can't put my finger on it."

"What happened to your shoulder?" the Winter Soldier asked, when noticing a slight purple tint coming through his shirt collar.

It was then when Coulson recognized it too. How could he had been so unobservant? He was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent damn it!

Steve looked down to Clint and tugged the fabric faster than Clint could pull his shirt collar farther to the right.

There was a huge purple and blue bruise, undoubtedly one of a large hand, and that took Coulson over the top. No one should hurt a sweet, kind, gentle, man like Clint. He stood from his seat, knocking the chair over while slamming his hands on the table from the anger that suddenly took over. "Who did this to you?" He demanded, a cup of coffee landing to the floor.

"Please don't make a mess." Clint sighed.

"Talk to me Clint." Coulson asked desperately, taking Clint's wrapped hands tenderly.

Clint slipped his hands away. "Excuse me Captain."

Steve nodded and stood from his seat, allowing Clint to pass. They watched as Clint staggered into the backroom, supposedly for a mop, but he never came back out.

"Darcy?" Coulson called over, while beginning to wipe the spill.

"Yeah Agent?"

"Has Clint been acting, weird lately?"

She thought for a second. "I've noticed it… but it's not about you Coulson! Trust me." She instantly added when she saw the regretful look spread over Phil's face.

"How are you sure?" He asked softly.

"I'm no detective Agent, but even after you broke up with Clint, Clint knew you were only doing it for his good. He would daydream and fantasize, but whenever you came by the coffee shop, everything was fine again. He did tell me he was a little sad when you two broke up, but he really did know why and he understands."

Phil nodded, as he remembered all the genuine smiles when he walked into the coffee shop a couple of weeks earlier. It had only been so recent since Clint began to act differently.

"When did this begin? Had anything happened?" Coulson began to nudge deeper.

"I don't think its customary to get into someone else's business." Steve suggested.

"No, it's very customary." Coulson replied. "I'm an agent."

"Actually," Darcy began, "Clint's been seeing someone."

"Who?"

"Someone named Ellis Collins. He has the looks and appeal and everything, but I don't think he's the right man for Clint." She replied earnestly. "He usually drops by right after rush hour, around seven."

Coulson nodded and mumbled a thanks.

* * *

Coulson slipped through the doors of the coffee shop silently, with Tony trailing behind. He knew Tony was undoubtedly, the most experienced when it came to reading people's expressions of love or passion. He fed off annoyance, and could read expressions well enough to annoy almost anyone.

"So why did you pull me out of my lab?" Tony asked Phil as they slipped into Under the Big Top.

"Quiet." He hissed as they snaked their way through the crowd of people, finding an empty seat in the corner of the café.

"You're good at reading people." Coulson spoke as he took a seat, facing Tony and away from the workers. "At seven o'clock, a man will come in to order something, I want you to tell me and read to me Clint's interactions with the man. Tell me everything, from movements to emotions."

Tony grinned. "We're spying on your boyfriend? Well that isn't very honest."

"We broke up." Coulson hissed.

"Yeah, but I saw you two kiss and snuggle a month ago." The billionaire smirked. "There's still something between you two, it doesn't take an idiot to figure that out."

"But he's been acting weird lately. You wouldn't know cause you're a lab rat."

Tony scowled, tilting down his aviator shades. "I do know Agent, give me some credit." He pointed his finger, causing Phil to turn around. "Darcy moves to him more than he moves to Clint. She serves and does the register, while busting the tables and take things out of the oven while Clint is only a foot from the register. Even if someone just wants to order a scone, he doesn't move. He's apologizing to Darcy for making her run around so much, meaning she doesn't know what's going on. His spine arched in a bit, meaning he's holding his chest high, he doesn't have boobs so who's he trying to impress? Or what is he trying to hide?"

Coulson's jaw dropped. "I don't know what it means yet, but you're like a living Sherlock Holmes."

Tony's smirk grew wider. He loved and fed off compliments. "In short. He's having trouble moving. If I didn't know better, I'd say he has a boyfriend who's a little rough. Look at his hands."

"They're wrapped, he probably burned them again. He hasn't been focusing lately." Phil responded sadly.

Tony shook his head again. "No. Now, look at his left thumb. It's heavily wrapped, while the rest of his hand is wrapped loosely. Thumb broken, broken thumb, very little hand coordination, which explains the burns."

Coulson mentally kicked himself again. He was getting out witted at his own game.

Rush hour began to ease up, and the bustling began to settle down. As the coffee shop cleared up, a man, just as Darcy said, entered.

"Hello Clint." The man spoke formally, but with the hint of classiness and the charisma of a politician. Coulson didn't have to look to know the man had a natural charm to him, so he turned back around and let Tony be his eyes.

"Man, Caucasian , dark brown, clean-cut hair, mid-thirties, he's taller than you and me, maybe Steve's height, and suit." Tony began to quickly whisper.

"Ellis." Clint spoke with a bit of uneasiness in his throat.

"Missed you."

"I know."

"They're kissing." Tony explained softly.

Coulson clenched his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I can hear it, and it makes me sick."

"Yeah but get this, the way this Ellis fellow keeps aiming for Clint's top lip obviously shows that he's power hungry. This is more of a dominant, put-you-in-your-place, kind of kiss… hey did you notice that bruise on Clint's shoulder?"

"Yeah, I saw it earlier." Coulson sighed.

Ellis took a long finger and ran it up Clint's neck. "Your apartment?" He grinned. "Let Darcy close up tonight, alright babe?"

"They're leaving together." Tony spoke wide-eyed in disbelief. The emotions and movements bluntly said Clint was unhappy, but why would Clint follow through.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" Coulson asked Tony in a serious tone.

"If we're going to follow them, then no." He replied. "Clint's my friend too you know."

* * *

Clint waved off Darcy. She frowned as she watched the unmatched couple walk out, but raised an eyebrow when she saw the familiar Phil and Tony trail behind. Somehow it just made her feel a bit better.

* * *

"So where are we going?" Clint asked nervously, already knowing the answer to the question.

Ellis slung his arm around the passenger seat of the car. "Your place love." He answered with a poetic grin.

Clint swallowed uneasily as his stomach began to knot. They pulled up to the apartment complex, and the two headed up to Clint's room.

The minute their feet entered the premises, Ellis kicked the door shut and hungrily made do of Clint's tight fitting t-shirt. He pushed the smaller man onto the couch and grabbed as much of the short blond hair his fist could hold. He pulled Clint's head back and the blond arched his chest high; his neck began to stretch uncomfortably.

Ellis ran his tongue along Clint's bare neck, while undoing his tie. He grazed his teeth over the skin and bit down with his canine teeth, letting a drizzle of blood drip from the spot.

"Look at me love." Ellis smirked, as he took Barton's hands and tied the man's wrists together behind his back. He breathed against the shorter man's ear and gave it a quick nibble before impatiently moving to undo his toy's jeans.

Clint flustered and shook his head madly. "Not tonight." He mewed. "Please."

"Does it still hurt?" Ellis asked mockingly as he slipped his hand into cotton boxers and rimmed the hole with his finger. The fingers of his other hand traced over the dark bruise on Clint's shoulder, a piece of work he was rather proud of. They had been dating for a little less than two weeks, but he began to grow satisfied with all the new marks he gave Clint with each passing day.

The blond nodded, pressing his head to his chest, feeling as small as possible.

"Then I'll try to be gentle." the dark haired man chuckled before dryly forcing a finger into the abused area. "If it helps, you can imagine me as your ex-boyfriend… Coulson, was it?" He forced his lips upon Clint's, feeling the vibrations of a muffled cry in the walls of his mouth. His tongue explored invasively, and Clint instinctively bit down. _You. Are. Not. Coulson._

"Bitch." Ellis growled as he pulled back, tasting the blood drip off his tongue. "Wanna play it rough do we kid?" With his freehand, he removed his blazer and undid his dress shirt and pressed their stomachs together. He pushed his palm over Clint's mouth and immediately forced a second finger into the small hole.

Clint screamed in pain and began to squirm relentlessly.

"Hold still," Ellis's snarled, "you'll tear yourself if you keep moving."

Clint squeezed his eyes shut and reluctantly complied as fingers probed inside of him. Ellis pulled off Clint's boxers and pulled his fingers out of his worn body as he fumbled with his slacks. The dark haired man positioned himself against Clint and grabbed the bottle of lube from the coffee table he had left there the other night. He slicked his member with a generous amount and pressed himself into Clint.

"Mmm…" Ellis moaned as he slid into the tight space. He grabbed onto Clint's shoulders for support, his nails mercilessly digging into the skin.

Clint clenched his teeth as he felt an explosive pain come inside him and the pressure on his wounds. He knew he was never going to get used to the feeling when all he could feel was the abuse between his legs and the burning on his body. It was never like this with Coulson. With Coulson, he felt safer, and the touch was intimate and meaningful. With Ellis, everything was power play.

How did it even turn into this?

He felt a disgusting pang of pleasure when Ellis hit a bundle of nerves and he couldn't bite back the moan that came out his parted lips.

"Got'cha." the taller man laughed as he continued to hit the spot, moving his thick member slowly.

"A-ah-hah-ahh…"

"Slut." Ellis commented as he hit the spot again, putting more pressure against it as he took Clint to the hilt of his dick.

Clint's muscles tightened and he sickly began to feel faint. Blood began to rush to his face rather than to his groin, and he felt light headed instead of turned on. He felt his hips move to Ellis's movements, and he bucked as Ellis began to thrust faster.

He could only feel the burning in his inner walls as he clamped his eyes shut and a tear rolled down his cheek. The room filled with Ellis's moans and grunts, and Clint knew that Ellis was close.

After a few more rough thrusts, Ellis came wetly inside of Clint, and he pulled his member out with a slippery pop.

Clint rolled over onto his stomach, hiding away his face into one of the cushions, wanting everything to end.

"We're not done yet kitten." Ellis growled playfully as he grabbed Clint's member and stroked it tenderly after wetting his fingers just to get his "boyfriend's" flaccid organ hard. With lube, he slid the cock ring over Clint's shaft and forced a vibrator into the used hole and strapped it around his legs. He stood up.

"W-wait-aah." Clint moaned uncontrollably when the sex toy continued to pulse against his pleasure point. "Where aahh-are you goin-ing…"

"Home." Ellis chuckled as he zipped up his slacks. "Where else?"

Clint squirmed as he tried to remove the toy from his sore bottom, but couldn't exactly position himself to pull it out. Sometimes he felt that he was only pushing it further inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." Ellis laughed as he snapped a picture of Clint on his smartphone before leaving.

Clint moaned angrily as he struggled to remove the dildo, but feeling powerless, he finally let his motions go limp while his muscles remained tense.

* * *

"They've been in there an awful long time." Tony commented as he sat inside Coulson's S.H.I.E.L.D. car.

Coulson nodded. "I have a— wait, someone's coming outside."

They watched through tinted windows as Ellis casually walked outside of the apartment complex. "Didn't he used to have a tie?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah…" Tony replied, and the two looked at each other with an unfamiliar, nauseous feeling laying in their guts. They leapt out of the car and rushed up the apartment complex.

Coulson's shoulder bumped into Ellis's and he swore he saw a undeniable sneer plastered on the taller man's face. He spun around, trying to confirm what he saw, but the man only continued walking.

"Come on Phil!"

Coulson spun around and ran behind Tony. He easily scanned the rooms and found the door to Clint's, and tried the knob. It was locked.

He quickly patted himself down, feeling his pulse rise in panic. He heard the ring of keys in his chest pocket and his heart sank in relief as he pulled it out.

"Okay, wait now, you have Clint's spare room key?" Tony asked with his head tilted curiously.

Coulson didn't respond and jammed the key into the keyhole and swung the door open. "Clint!" He shouted as he saw the blond man on the couch, curled into himself.

"God." Tony gasped as they rushed over to the couch. He softly unfastened Clint's hands while Coulson pulled out the vibrator, wet with white. The scene made him want to gag and puke up everything he had, but he had to hold his ground and stay strong.

Tony motioned his head towards Clint's groin, and Coulson was unsure of how to handle the situation. Clint's member had swollen, and the ring was going to be difficult to pull off at that point, even with lube.

The two made faces at each other, silently urging one another to do something.

"You have to do it." Tony spoke hardly, standing up before Coulson could have another say.

Phil sighed, and lifted Clint into a sitting position, straddling him between his legs. "Shh, shh…" he cooed as he heard Clint whimper with fear. He felt Clint's hands tighten around the fabric of his pants and fingernails nearly digging into his skin.

Phil slicked his hands the lube he found on the couch and ran his fingers up Clint's shaft with ease. He rubbed the hardness before stroking it with an even and kind rhythm. He could feel Clint shiver against him and heard as Barton moaned with a sense of pleasure, a sound he missed so much to hear.

Sweat dribbled down Clint's forehead as he began to buck into Phil's fist, and he came messily. Phil removed the metallic ring from Clint's member and kissed him warmly on his forehead. He was surprised when Clint kept his eyes shut and rolled over so that his naked chest was against his clothed frame.

Clint inhaled deeply the scent of Coulson and grabbed the familiar suit with all the strength he had left. He sniffled into the suit and began to calm down when an amiable hand petted the back of his head. His clenched eyes eventually slipped into a relaxed state and he dozed off from exhaustion.

Tony peaked out. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Phil replied.

"How is he?"

"Roughed up." Was all Coulson could say.

"That's not good." Tony snarled.

"Of course not!" Coulson snapped with a bit more venom than he normally would. He wanted to apologize for it, but he couldn't bring himself to, not when Clint was in his arms, hurt.

Tony took the bottle of lube and chucked it against the opposite wall before sitting down on the couch. He turned to get a better look at Coulson's resting face, which wasn't at peace, it was on alert.

Coulson rested his chin in the nape of Clint's neck and sighed heavily as he took in the smell of sex and abuse. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, unsure if Clint could even hear.

"Uhh, Phil." Tony began unsettled, skeptical of what he should say. As the agent turned with his full attention, the philanthropist motioned to Clint's back.

It was patched with fading bruises and healing scratch marks. There were also other marks that were undoubtedly belt welts, along with the futile attempt to bandage one's self.

"I'm going to call Pepper and tell her I can't go over the blueprints today, and I'll ring in Banner to get him to look at Clint's injuries." Tony controlled as he took his cellphone into another room.

Coulson silently nodded and continued to hold Clint in his arms, until the little barista woke up.

Clint pushed himself away from Coulson out of shock and panic. He fell onto the coffee table that was across the couch and rolled over it, backing into the corner of the room. "No more…" He choked against his sobs as he brought his knees up to his chest. He leaned against the wall and shook violently, hiding his face from plain sight.

Phil moved towards Clint, but stopped when he saw how his only love pushed himself farther against the wall.

"Banner's on his way." Tony announced as he entered the room. His jaw dropped. "What happened? What did you do?"

"Nothing, Tony." He responded sadly. "He woke up and pushed himself away from me and just went straight for the corner."

Tony shook his head, reminding himself that the smarts Coulson only truly had was how to turn every animate or inanimate object into a weapon.

"Okay." Tony began as he started to trace back his moments with the sexually abused women in Afghanistan. He pulled Coulson back and pulled him down to a sitting position on the floor. "Don't look at his face." Tony whispered, soft enough so only Coulson could hear.

The Agent of S.H.E.L.D. stared at the bare toes which were coiled in.

"Let him look at you, and slowly, make indirect eye contact."

Coulson waited, and eventually managed to look at Clint's lower eyelashes.

"I'm sorry." Clint mewed as she shook his head furiously, tears welling up in his eyes. "This never happened before. I don't know what came over me."

There was a knock on the door, then the knob turned.

"He's here." Clint gasped as he jumped back into Phil's reach.

Phil held him protectively, resting his chin right on top of Clint's cropped hair.

The door pushed open, and Bruce appeared with concern. "I got your call, how bad is it?"

Tony turned his head to Clint. "I think we're going to have Starbucks for a few weeks."

"Oh no." Bruce spoke in concern. "Not at the Starbucks," he shook his head for clarity, "Clint, how are you?"

"Please…" Clint choked. "I just want to sleep."

"Clint." Phil whispered lovingly, "It's Bruce, Bruce Banner sweetheart, look up for him."

Phil could feel Clint dry his eyes with the edges of his suit and he looked up brokenly. "Bruce." He mumbled out a confirmation.

"Hey there." He responded softly, quickly understanding the severity of the situation. He followed the two, sitting on the ground crisscrossed to appear smaller and slowly brought his hand close to Clint's view. When Clint closed his eyes, Bruce gave him a reassuring pat on his head.

It was soothing to Clint, to be held by someone he loved and to be touched so friendly that it felt safe.

"We should assess this tomorrow morning." Bruce suggested. Change him into some clean, loose clothing, and let's get some rest."

Tony nodded and began to quickly clear up the mess on the floor and Bruce began to move the coffee table to the side, making some space for the three to sleep.

Phil lifted Clint in his arms and into the single bedroom. He pulled out some sweat pants and was thankful when he found one of his shirts still left in Clint's closet. Bruce did say loose fitting, and he was somewhat taller than Clint.

He helped Clint into a pair of boxers and pulled the sweat pants over his worn out body. The shirt fell over his head easily and covered his naked torso. As he set Clint on the bed, tucking him under the sheets, he felt a tug along his suit.

"Don't leave, stay." Clint spoke weakly.

Coulson sat on the bed. "Okay. I'll stay."

"Lay down with me."

Coulson shifted onto the bed. "Sure thing Clint."

Clint nuzzled into Coulson and soon fell asleep soundly.

_Goodnight Clint._

* * *

Bruce laid on the floor while Tony took the couch.

"Coulson sure is taking a long time." Bruce added, breaking the silence of the dark room.

"Well, he's most likely asleep with Clint." Tony added.

Bruce nodded. "Those two really do get along. They make each other worry, but I don't think anything could separate them."

"Crap." Tony muttered.

"Hm?"

"I called Pepper and told her I was busy."

"That's not a good thing?" Bruce chuckled.

"I forgot to tell my boyfriend the same thing."

"Steve is going to really, worry." the doctor laughed. "Why don't you call him right now?"

"Eh… maybe tomorrow morning. I sort of like it when he freaks out over me. It's sort of, fun." Tony shrugged.

"Ah. Goodnight then Tony."

"Night Bruce."

**To be continued?**

**[This is a test chapter. If people do read+enjoy this story, I will continue it.]**


	2. Chapter 2

**RATING: NC-17**

**WARNINGS: DARK, Rape/non-con, Dub-con, self-harm, smutty-smut-porn-smut, abuse, male/male parings, male/female pairings (added for fairness). Warning list may grow.**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and those who put this story on the alert list and favorites. Special thanks for those who took the time to review because reviews are great motivators! Even anon reviews are greatly appreciated!  
**

**Also, SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE! ;A; I've been up to some things (such as buying action figures and comics…LAME EXCUSE hahaha… [aka I lazy until I decided to check on this story again and was surprised that people actually liked it])  
**

**AND LASTLY! If you guys have a particular kink that you'd like to see, just tell me and I'll see ****if**** I can incorporate it. It's one of the reasons why anon review remains open!** **Of course, there are kinks I WILL NOT DO, and if the review mentions that particular kink, then I simply won't address it at all. **

Chapter Two

Clint felt like he was first one who had woken up. He had slept for a couple of peaceful hours before finding himself tangle up in his bed sheets and stumble awkwardly from bed to floor. He landed with a thud, and instinctively wrapped his hand around his injured shoulder, hissing as he did.

Upon standing, he realized he was wearing an oversized shirt. _The shirt he meant to give back to Coulson but purposely did not._ He could still take in the sophisticated, coffee scent from the fabric, though sometimes, he felt as if he was only imagining it. He had kept this shirt for months after all.

He turned his head to see the sleeping Coulson. His heart fluttered as a smile curled onto his lips and he licked them dryly. With hesitation, he approached the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent and moved cautiously until their noses were only a centimeter apart. He could feel his ex-boyfriend's relaxed breathing.

Clint held his breath and quickly pressed his lips against Coulson's and gave him a quick peck before flustering out of his bedroom.

As he headed for the small kitchen, he couldn't help but notice Tony and Bruce from over the counter. Tony was already awake. The genius was sitting up with his back against the couch cushion, texting away on his cellphone.

Clint continued to quietly lean against the kitchen counter for support, trying to dull the pain that lingered sourly between his legs. After managing to somewhat adjust to the uneasiness, he cleared his throat for attention.

"Oh, yeah, hey." Tony greeted with a playful chirp in his voice, but didn't bother to look up. He was in the middle of trying to text two people at once.

From Steve Rogers: Tony! Where are you? You didn't come home last night!

To Steve Rogers: Calm down babe, I'm at Clint's right now with Banner.

From Steve Rogers: Are you alright? Did something happen?

[Incoming message from Pepper Potts]

To Pepper Potts: Just a friendly sleepover at Clint's.

_Shit._

Tony groaned and decided that, that was enough texting time for today. He sighed when a flood of messages came in front Pepper, and he quickly disabled the ability to receive texts; then he dialed Steve's number.

"How long were you guys here?" Clint asked as he poured himself a cup of water from the tap while taking two Advil pills from his medicine cabinet.

"Long enough," Tony responded as he waited for Steve to pick up. "How are you feeling?"

"Could be better." Clint grumbled as he leaned against the tile counter. He looked down in embarrassment from yesterday, but was grateful when Tony decided not to poke. "Want anything for breakfast?" Clint added as he began to rummage through his fridge. "Actually, I don't have much, but I do have cold pizza."

"You sir, should be—oh hey Steve!" Tony laughed as he heard a voice on the other line. "Hang on, let me put you on speaker." He quickly clicked a button on his phone and then clipped it to the collar of his shirt. "Hey Steve, Clint's here. Tell him to go back to bed."

"Hello? Clint? Can you hear me?"

"Uhm, hi Steve." Clint responded sheepishly.

"What did he say?" Steve asked when the voice didn't completely go through.

"He says hi." Tony clarified. "I'm going to make some breakfast. Clint, go sit down and rest a bit more." The black haired man smirked, "and Steve, you should come over," he finished with a seductive toxin laced on his tongue.

"Hey, remember who's house this is." Clint barked louder than he had intended to. Tony chuckled.

Bruce began to stir and he rubbed his head as he sat up from the floor. "That wasn't really comfortable." He mumbled. His expression went from slight agitation to a friendly greeting when he saw Clint sit on the couch above him. "Good morning Clint."

"Morning Bruce." Clint nodded.

"How are you feeling?" The scientist asked as he took another seat on the couch.

"Like I told Stark, could be better." He responded, growing a little impatient and irate that everyone was obviously bearing a sense of worry. He didn't like it when his friends would mother hen him, even if they meant well. To him, it was a sign of weakness, a sign that he couldn't take what he threw at himself.

He got himself into this mess, and it was his ideal thought that only he could help himself out. For all Clint knew, he deserved what he got.

Bruce offered a sympathetic grin. "Shall we get started?"

"With?"

"Well for starters, your shoulder?" He asked gently.

Clint clenched his teeth and nodded hesitantly. He tucked his fingers under the hems of his shirt and began to take it off slowly.

Bruce could see his body shake and placed a reassuring hand along Barton's back. "Maybe we can wait until Coulson is awake."

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief and nodded thankfully.

* * *

Coulson's heart was still fluttering from the kiss that only lasted no longer than a second. He longed to return the kiss, but knew that he had been feinting sleep the moment he heard Clint wake up. He didn't want to blow his cover by opening his eyes and possibly embarrassing a very good (ex-boy-) friend.

His eyes lazily scanned the neatly kept room, wondering when he should get up and announce his wake. After hearing Clint converse with Tony and a little bit with Bruce, he decided that now would be the time.

His body finally decided to begin to ache after the painstaking mission he had yesterday. Doing a few awkward stretches, he took off his work blazer and tie before exiting Clint's room.

"Just in time." Bruce friendly greeted. "We were about tend to Clint."

"Want some eggs?" Tony offered.

Coulson shook his head and rushed over to the couch where the blonde was clearly beginning to feel nervous. He could see Clint's shy eyes point to the ground, so he took a seat, putting Clint on his lap like a three-year-old child who was getting ready to get a shot.

Clint instinctively tucked himself into Coulson, wrapping his arms around his former lover's neck and burying his nose into the crevices.

Phil could only return with a sympathetic smile, feeling unable to wrap his arms around Clint's frail body. His heart desired the contact, but for some reason, his mind managed to convince him that it just wasn't right. True, he still had feelings for Clint, but it was Coulson who believed it was best for the break up, considering how his occupation could possibly put Clint in jeopardy someday.

Bruce let out a casual breath, a successful attempt in retaking the two's attentions. "I'll need you facing me so I can examine your shoulder, if that's okay Clint."

Clint nodded an O.K. He removed his shirt with more ease this time, but still, he couldn't help but tremble when cool air nipped his skin. He felt too bare, and the feeling of a rough, calloused hand trace the contours of his shoulder didn't give him much security either. He whimpered and turned his frame around, burying himself back into Coulson's comfort.

Coulson gently moved Clint off his body, eyeing him gently. "You'll have to let him examine your shoulder. It'll be okay."

His younger companion let out a heavy audible sigh. He could feel the man's body shake within his grasp, but he watched as his friend turned around again to face the physicist.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," Bruce began as he probed the tender area, "I'm only trying to help you. I won't hurt you Clint. You know me better than that." He cooed as he examined the injury. After deeming it as not-as-severe-as-they-thought-it-might-have-been, they continued to check every inch of Clint's torso.

Clint continued to put a death grip on Coulson's dress shirt, still unable to grasp the fact that it was the hands of a caring friend rather than an assaulter.

Bruce tried to work quickly, but each time his finger ran over a scar or a bruise, Clint would flinch heavily and try to retreat back into Coulson's warmth. His heart would beat painfully, seeing how much fear was enlaced in Clint's movements. He sighed in defeat, unable to carry on the examination. "Let's take a break." He suggested. "We'll continue this in a few hours."

Clint nodded again, but this time, it was a nod of agreement and apologies. He slipped his shirt back on, feeling a bit more comfortable that the procedure was somewhat over and managed to regulate his breathing back to a calmer state.

A loud knock roared against the door and the blonde was immediately knocked out of his tranquility. "I'll get it." Clint announced as Tony was about to stand up and fetch the door. He took a peak in the eyehole and frowned, seeing the familiar, handsome face of Ellis standing at the doorway.

He opened the door and forced a smile. "Hi Ellis." Clint mewed.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" Ellis grinned, stroking Clint's cheek. "Oh, your friends are here? I was going to drive you to work—"

"Ah—shit!" Clint cursed, completely forgetting about the coffee house. He stumbled into his room to put on something more appealing, yet, casual. He threw on a purple V-neck t-shirt, ignoring how his shoulder seemed to scream as he raised his arms suddenly. He quickly grabbed the nearest pair of blue jeans and got dressed as fast as he could. He stumbled back out of his room, looking at his friends, his boyfriend, then his ex-boyfriend.

"Let's go," Ellis urged. "I gotta' get to work too sweetheart."

"Then why don't you go?" Coulson growled. "I can always take Clint to work, but he's better off getting rest—"

"I'm coming." Clint interrupted.

"Clint!"

"Phil," the blonde began, "I know you've been good to me, but I think it's better if I ride with Ellis. I can work, so I'll see you at three?"

A disappointed frown immediately emerged onto Coulson's lips, but he reluctantly agreed.

All the boys filed out of Clint's apartment, and Clint locked the door. He felt his fingers lace with Ellis's, and felt his body being pulled close. He uncomfortably walked alongside his boyfriend, looking back once to see distaste written all over Coulson's face. He could feel a tear well at the base of his eye and turned back around, resting his head uneasily on Ellis's broad shoulder.

Clint was unconsciously putting as much of his weight onto Ellis as he could, being barely able to support himself. The appearance it gave was a happy man supporting his sleepy wife, but the reality was nothing like that.

* * *

Ellis parked behind Under the Big Top coffee house and glanced at Clint with a smirk.

Clint shifted uncomfortably. "Thanks." He muttered, pulling the lock on the car door. He tried the handle, but the door didn't budge. After a couple of futile pulls, the door still remained shut.

"Child safety locks." Ellis smiled as he trapped Clint between his arms and the passenger door. "You can only exit through the driver's door or if someone opens it from the outside babe." He pushed his face against the visible skin on Clint's V-neck shirt, running his tongue along the collarbone. "You said you'd ride me?"

"I said I would ride with you, in the car!" The blonde tried to clarify, but his mouth was captured in another power hungry kiss. He felt his arms pinned above him and felt the rough fabric of jean and dress pants grind against his groin. He instinctively squirmed under the touch and tried to bring his legs up to counter any excessive touches.

"Yeah. Ride me, in the car." The brown haired man growled playfully, hastily moving his hand down blue jeans. His hands groped Clint's firm ass and he pressed his thumb against the cheeks. "Come on, just a quickie?" He suggested. "I'll tell you what, I'll give you two options. You can ride me at any pace you'd like, or I can pound you at any rate I'd like."

Clint's eyes widened in fear and he tried to push himself back. He felt rough hands grab his chin and bring his gaze back to menacing eyes. "What will it be?" He heard Ellis ask, feeling his hot breath against his lips.

The answer that Clint wanted to say was obvious, but nonetheless, degrading. "I'll ride you." He whispered quietly, eyes making no contact.

"What was that?"

"I'll ri—" Clint choked on his nerves and coughed.

"Hm?"

"I'll ride you." He stated quietly, but with enough volume to be heard clearly.

Ellis adjusted the passenger seat so that it was at a flat 180 degrees. "Love you so much." He taunted as he adjusted himself under his boyfriend, while undoing the zipper on his pants.

Clint kept above the man beneath him and began to suck on his own fingers. With no lubrication, he knew this was going to be painful. He felt his jeans undo themselves, and he felt his boxers being pulled down. He took that cue to insert his fingers into himself, prepping for what would come.

He looked away, eyes clenched tightly as he slid one wet finger in his tired hole. Clint wasn't interested in trying to make himself feel pleasure, he just wanted to dull the pain. He tried to insert another finger into his body, but all his nerves began to scream in protest. He couldn't handle it.

He groaned in pain and pushed his chest against Ellis's, with his butt raised at a high angle. Even with leverage, he couldn't put a second finger through.

Impatience began to overtake the larger man, and with both hands, each hand grasped one of Clint's cheeks and pulled them apart. His long fingers then snaked his way into the tight hole and Clint bit his lip to prevent his screams from being heard.

The blonde whimpered under the pain as he felt his finger being joined with two of Ellis's. He felt the two fingers scissor him and his body clenched instinctively.

"On with it." The larger man growled as he pulled out his fingers and motioning to his already harden member.

The tip was larger than Clint had remembered and he tried to ease himself onto Ellis. He slowly let his weight drop and felt himself take the large member. He stopped midway when the pain became too intense, and felt the need to pull out.

Ellis grabbed Clint's shoulders and pushed his body down, while thrusting upwards. He shivered in pleasure, and watched as Clint collapsed on his chest. He ran his fingers through blonde hair as the figure on top of him grow tense. "Faster you get this over with, the earlier we'll be done." Ellis encouraged. "You wouldn't want to be late for work don't you?"

Clint pressed his palms against the toned muscles beneath him. He uneasily pushed himself upwards into a proper position and slowly tried to maneuver himself in a steady up and down motion. His body was still worn down, and the prior abuse was already showing to be too much to bear.

He collapsed again.

"Sad. I was looking forward to this hun." Ellis frowned and easily overtook Clint's position as "top." With thick cock still lodged inside the ring of muscles, he began to thrust in and out roughly and hastily. He moaned loudly, slamming into Clint's abused body countless times.

"Stop!" Clint screamed into the seat. His muffled cries were comprehendible, but Ellis refused to comply. Pain continued to swarm through his body, and he continued to plead and beg. "Please…" Clint gasped, tears free flowing down his face, knuckles turning a pale white.

He felt the familiar sickly feel of sticky wet fluid soak his inside, and simultaneously, a musky groan echoed in the little car.

Ellis took a couple of napkins out of the glove compartment and wiped himself clean, ignoring any of Clint's needs. He kissed Clint's forehead gingerly, whispering "love you."

Clint didn't move.

His breathing was hitched and he hiccupped between breaths. Tears were silently rolling off his cheek and he curled in on himself as much as he possibly could.

"Come on, put on your pants." Ellis groaned. He exited the driver side door and went over to open the passenger side. "I'll be late for work." He added, as he noticed how still Clint remained.

The blonde still refused to budge, despite how daggers glared at him. He felt his missing attire get tossed over his distressed body, but his emotions were numbed at that moment.

"Put on your damn clothes or I'll just leave you here without your pants." The brown haired man threatened, which seemed to be enough to get Clint to move.

Barton moved slowly, carelessly, and messily. He sloppily slid his boxers on, not too concerned if it didn't fully hug his waist. After putting on his boxers, he sluggishly stepped outside, only to fall to the ground from a mixture of pain and exhaustion. He watched from the ground as Ellis rolled down the car's window.

"Picking you up at 8 today. Don't disappoint me this time."

He watched as the car drove off, and he struggled to get back onto his feet. Clint walked over to the backdoor entrance and forced himself to get to work. Hopefully the smell of coffee and Darcy will help brighten his spirits. However, he felt that nothing could brighten his mood.

"Clint! You look awful!" Darcy spoke with worry the minute Clint had stepped inside.

"Tend the register. Customer." Clint pushed, his vocals suddenly coarse but his breathing becoming very relaxed and uncaring.

"Clint?" A regular customer called out with the same sense of concern Darcy had portrayed. "Are you alright man?"

"Good, fine."

Clint disappeared into the kitchen before the customer could speak anymore words. He stretched his unwrapped fingers and grabbed a bit of dough that Darcy had already made. He skillfully shaped them into rectangular croissants that were ready for baking. After laying out the baking sheet and putting the creations into the oven, he started to cut up blocks of dark chocolate to be placed inside.

He lazily chose a knife at random and began the tedious process of cutting more chocolate rectangles.

"Dammit." He hissed when the knife came too close to his finger. The cut was small in length, but was deep enough that drips of blood was oozing out. A few drips tainted the chocolate, and he was forced to throw out the pieces.

Checking the cut around his finger, he gave it an experimental squeeze, feeling a new sense of pain, one that he could control. He couldn't help suppress the smile that sneakily made its way on his lips and covered his hand with a plastic glove rather than putting a Band-Aid on it.

He continued to work on his baked goods until it hit three.

A little beeper sounded in his kitchen, signaling that Coulson would arrive shortly. Looking down to what he had made, he had realized he had cut his gloved hand multiple times, leaving him no choice but to throw out more than he had originally intended.

He ran his hand through the sink, watching how the water turned red as it washed away the blood. His hand stung, but it stung lightly, and it was tolerable.

Clint turned around as he heard the kitchen door swing open.

"Clint, Coulson's here." Darcy spoke softly as she entered the room. "Clint, your hand!"

"It's nothing." He nearly snapped as he pulled his hand out from under the facet. "Tell Coulson I'll be out in a minute."


End file.
